Even though
by ThePrankPulledByTheTwins
Summary: "Looks like we're both Gryffindor prefects. This should be fun then." he grinned, "I would hope so." I smiled back


CHAPTER ONE: Ready to go

"Kat!" I turned my head to see where the noise came from to see none other than my best friend Stellas pink head of hair bouncing her way through the crowd over to us, "Hey!" I said hugging her tightly, "Sammy!" she exclaimed letting go of me and hopping over to where my twin brother and her other best friend was standing,

"I've missed you guys so much! How was your summer? Are you guys excited for 6th year? Merlins beard, Sam you've had to have grown a foot since I last saw you! You too Kat! You guys to to stop growing so damn much!" she exclaimed, I laughed, she hadnt changed one bit, still bubbly and excitable as always, "We've missed you too, Stel." I said in sinc with Sam, we looked at each other and shared a grin,

"Come on, we better get on the train," he said running a hand through his shaggy blond hair, "True, I doubt any of the teachers would miss having this crazy girl in class," shoving Stella, "Oh, you KNOW the teachers love me!" Stella laughed and winked at me, we made our way to the train, Stella being the klutz she is managed to trip a few times for which Sam caught her every time, once in the train we found an empty compartment near the end of the train, and after changing into our Gryffindor robes Stella was telling us about her trip to Hawaii where she went on about swimming with sharks as well as her trying to surf, Unsuccessfully of course, when she was interrupted by the trolley,

" Anything from the trolley dears?"the elderly lady asked us, "Yes please, we'll take the lot." Sam said, as he paid for and distributed the sweets, I took a box of Bertie Botts Beans and popped in a yellowish one, "Yech!" I gagged, "That one tasted like feet!" I said disgusted, giving Stella the rest of my beans, I had the worse luck with those, and opted for a chocolate frog instead, opening it up and found a Godric Gryffindor card inside I only had about 6 of those I rolled my eyes, I slipped it into the pocket of my robes anyway though.

After a few more minutes of watching Stella try to get Sam to try a suspicious looking greenish blue bean, she was practically sitting in Sams lap trying to shove it down his throat, "C'mon, Sammy! Try it! Please! For me?" She sat back and did her best innocent look, Sam sighed "If I try it will you get off of me?" she smiled, "Maybe. Now eat." Sam reluctantly took the bean and popped it into his mouth, he pulled a face and swallowed it, "Ech, tuna." he gagged, but Stella looked triumphant and sat back down and looked at me with a mischievous grin which meant I was next, but then I remembered something,

"Oh! I have a prefect meeting! I gotta go, see you guys when we get there." I exclaimed, rushing out of the compartment, and right into my friend Remus Lupin, "Oh! I'm so sorry!" I said, but he just shook his head, helping me up, "Its no problem. I was just on my way to the prefect meeting." He said, looking down at my robes and touched my prefect badge, "Looks like we're both Gryffindor prefects. This should be fun then." he grinned, "I would hope so." I smiled back, as we made our way down to the Prefect compartment, "How was your summer?" he asked, "Oh, it was okay.." I said, truth was something had happened that summer that I wasnt ready to talk abut yet, not even with Stella or Sam, he seemed to know that I was withholding information but let it go, because we were standing outside the Prefect compartment, he gave me one last concerned look that said he wanted to know what was wrong, before holding the door open for me, stepping in I took a deep breath, and stared out the window at the lowering sun over the mountain tops, when Remus sat next to me, and then the meeting started.

The meeting had finished exactly when the train stopped, I was surprised to look out the window and to see it was pitch black, grabbing my stuff I left the train to go help Hagrid get the 1st years on the boats, after a lot of pushing, and shoving I was finally done I made my way over to Stella and Sam by the carriages where they were waiting for me, "Hey, guys. Thanks for waiting." I said,"Its no problem, Little miss prefect." Said Sam, throwing an arm over my shoulder.

We made our way to the last carriage where the "Marauders" as they referred to themselves as, were already sitting, I was the last to get on and Remus gave me his hand to help me up, "Thanks, Remus." I said smiling, "No problem, Kat." he replied, Sirius gave him a little shove to which he ignored, "So, whos heard about the joke of the 3 goblins..."

After the Feast me and Stella made our way to out dorms, "You know, " Stella said, changing into her pajamas, "I think Remus likes you." I laughed at the idea, "I would hope he likes me, we've been friends for a good 6 years," pulling my covers up, "Oh, shush, you know perfectly well what I meant." Stella said, laying down, "Just think about it, Kat? Its pretty obvious the guy likes you.." I sighed, did he? I'd never noticed anything.

"Goodnight, Kat." she said half asleep already, "Goodnight Stel," I replied, looking up at the window on the other side of the room, was she right? Did he like me? I had never thought about him like that before..Until now.


End file.
